


Giving pain

by AniZH



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniZH/pseuds/AniZH
Summary: Jade likes pain. Beck might find that he enjoys giving it to her too.
Relationships: Beck Oliver/Jade West
Kudos: 77





	Giving pain

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> It has been so long since my last fic and I’m here with this one shot. It’s a perverted one. Please, only read it when you are old enough. It goes with my one shot Start of something new.  
> I hope the next one shot will be written much faster but I do have to work a lot at the moment and don’t write much. I find it awful as well. :/  
> Have fun!

She likes to scratch him up. She likes the look on his face the moment she does. The look on his face that shows that his body and mind can’t decide if he’s in pain or aroused because of it. As pain and pleasure can be so close, it somehow is both.  
The first time, she did it without knowing herself, in a moment of passion. She just felt so good and at the same time somehow desperate as he hovered over her and thrust into her, she had her hands on his naked back and just digged her nails into his skin to hold on to him and then just kind of scratched down.  
And yes, Beck did grunt and moan because of it and damn, that turned her on.  
That’s why she did it again until it actually hurt him and that turned her on even more.  
She doesn’t want to hurt him seriously. She knows not to do it too badly. Beck also one time joked afterwards that she will make him scars one of these days. And while that thought turns her on in theory, she doesn’t actually want to give him scars that will be on his back or anywhere forever. She’s possessive, yes, but not in a way that will mark him forever.  
He in turn also hurts her a bit if they have sex passionately.  
She so often tells him to go harder on her when he pushes into her, yes, so that it hurts her a bit. Because she likes it. It makes it feel more real for her. It makes her feel grounded. It makes it better for her.  
In the heat of the moment it also happens that he squeezes her breasts too hard or uses his teeth a bit when he uses his lips and tongue on her body to tease her.  
It’s never actual pain though that she feels, except when she makes him fuck her harder – or fucks herself hard on him. Then she feels a little bit of pain before it fuses into absolute pleasure for her.  
She wants more. She needs more.  
She plans to talk to him about it one of these days. A lot of things happen in bed without having to talk about it. Especially as a couple you of course can read each other a bit and get a feeling of what will be good for the other person and what won’t be. You have a direct reaction to each other’s actions and will act accordingly.  
If Beck didn’t like the scratching at all, he would’ve directly said so or shown it and they wouldn’t have needed to talk about it more because Jade would’ve never done it again.  
But Beck isn’t the violent type or anything. He won’t hurt her any more than this if she doesn’t explicitly tell him too. Maybe he also doesn’t want to. And if he doesn’t want to, she won’t make him.  
So she wants to talk to him about it but one night in the RV she rides him and feels a desperate need for pain.  
He does grip her hips tightly in between which is something. She also might scratch very lightly over his chest with her finger nails, just to get a bit of sensation out of him, but she isn’t even hurting him with it – which would at least have his face show a bit of pain and sometimes that feels as good as pain in her own body. Because she loves to give and receive pain just the same, because both turn her on so much.  
Her head’s in her neck, her eyes close as she whispers: “Hurt me, Beck.”  
Her whole body screams at him to hurt her.  
“What?” he asks and of course he has to be unsure if he misheard.  
She keeps moving up and down on him as she looks down, directly into his eyes with him looking back. “Hurt me.”  
One of his hands move away from her hip and for a moment he hesitates, before he suddenly pinches her left nipple.  
A sharp intake of breath by her and he immediately lets go again.  
“No,” she’s quick to say, takes both his hands into hers and puts them up to both her nipples. “Please, more.”  
He doesn’t hesitate this time because it’s the ‘please’ by her that gets him going every time. He pinches hard and it doesn’t take long for her to cum even harder.

They lie next to each other afterward, in silence for a while, before Beck finally turns to Jade. “So, wanna talk about it?”  
Of course he wants to talk about the sudden demand from her for him hurting her.  
She shrugs as she turns to him as well. “I guess I’m into pain.”  
Beck gives a laugh. “Well, that weirdly doesn’t surprise me. You could’ve told me beforehand. I barely knew what to do.”  
“It just came over me,” Jade says with a smirk. “And you did good.”  
She did enjoy him pinching her nipples like that. Honestly, she did the same to herself while pleasuring herself before. Only that she was in control of the itensity of pain in every moment. She wasn’t this time and damn, that was better.  
She kisses him and he kisses back like he always does.  
Then he checks: “Do you also want me to... like... scratch you up or something?”  
He wants to know what pain she exactly likes.  
“If you feel like it,” she responds. “You can definitely go harder on my boobs.” Because touches there generally arouse her but pain does even moreso, she guesses. “But also only if you want to.”  
“If you enjoy it...” Beck says readily. “It’s not like it’s turning me off or something, so I can definitely do it.”  
They kiss again.

From then on, Beck tries to go a bit harder on Jade. He honestly likes it too whenever he does. He doesn’t like giving her pain per se, but he likes seeing her aroused and he likes that... Well, he always keeps himself in check. In his day to day life he doesn’t show any anger all that much. It’s also not like he’s often angry. Mostly he’s angry at his parents when they badmouth Jade – or at Jade because she can push his buttons. He also does fight freely with his parents and with Jade, raises his voice and curses, because he knows that won’t make either of them love him any less.  
But to actually grab Jade as hardly as he feels like, to handle her how he likes... to fuck her as hard as his body feels like, without having to wonder if it’s too hard for her because she wants it too... yeah, he likes it.  
He also does pinch and bite her nipples, squeezes her breasts harder and sometimes even slap those slightly. Or he might even slap her on the ass when they do it in a position that allows him to.  
Whenever he does that though... there are more fantasies in his head. And maybe he can talk to Jade about those. He just hopes she won’t hate him for it.

It’s Sunday morning – or rather almost lunch time. Jade slept over in the RV and he might have thought of letting her have breakfast in bed. Which requires him to walk into the house to get her some.  
He won’t cange from his pajamas into other clothes for that, but at least wants to put on shoes. He doesn’t even get that far when Jade already murmurs: “Why are you already up?”  
She must’ve already been in the process of waking up because otherwise she never would’ve noticed him getting up. She has a deep sleep (he does too, at least around her).  
He turns to her and notices that she’s spread over the whole bed. As soon as he was up, she must’ve wanted to move onto him, but the bed beside her was already empty.  
“I’ll get breakfast for us,” Beck tells her as he quickly puts on his shoes.  
He still walks back to the bed and leans down to kiss Jade. She doesn’t even open her eyes but obviously feels him leaning down and turns far enough that their lips can shortly meet.

It doesn’t take long for him to come back with breakfast. By then, Jade has curled up in his usual spot on the small bed.  
For a moment Beck thinks she’s asleep but she looks up after he closes the RV door behind him.  
“Mh,” she makes as she stretches and then sits up. “I would’ve liked you in bed much better than breakfast.”  
He smiles as he sits down next to her , placing the tray with breakfast on the bed between both their legs. “You have me in bed. And you can have that every day.”  
“I also can have breakfast in bed every day. I just need to tell you to get me some,” Jade claims, but she’s smirking and... she may be a little right.  
They share another kiss and this time Jade lingers longer than she normally does before they both brushed their teeth. Almost as if she’s saying thanks for Beck’s gesture. She is.  
They eat breakfast and don’t talk too much while they do. They don’t always need to talk, though they honestly like to with each other.  
When she feels full, Jade scoots a bit further down on the bed and lies her head against Beck’s shoulder. She’s still tired. Beck is too. They have been up all night. But they agreed a long time ago that they shouldn’t sleep all day. They have to be up early on week days and they shouldn’t mess up their sleeping schedule too bad. That’s why they always get up around lunch the latest.  
“I think I should go shower,” she says after a moment. That’s the easiest way for her to wake up.  
Beck wishes they could just stay here together, but yeah, they should get up. They could still do something nice together today. After they spent the day before alone in the RV and didn’t do anything except watch TV and be online and do very little school work.  
He takes the tray to make room for her to get up, but instead of getting up, she turns her face into his neck and kisses him there, before she quietly asks: “Why don’t you come into the shower with me?”  
He can’t help but groan quietly.  
Yes, he very much likes to shower with Jade because it’s never like they actually shower then. They do shampoo each other and stuff but then it always goes somewhere else before he leaves the shower again – she actually likes to still have a minute alone under the shower afterwards.  
But now he’s thinking about sex and he already wanted to talk about this with her yesterday but sort of chickened out. He can do it now, can’t he? With both of them safe in his bed, close, warm...  
“I actually want to talk to you about something,” he says which makes Jade lean back from him and look at him suspiciously.  
“It’s about sex. If you feel like talking about it right now,” he says.  
She looks at him for another moment before she shrugs: “Sure.”  
He puts the tray down on the floor next to the bed, so they have room to move freely in the bed and so that he can fully turn to her which he does afterwards.  
Then, he tries to get to the point quickly because that’s how both of them like it: “You do enjoy pain, right?”  
“Yeah,” she answers. “I would tell you if I didn’t.” She’s still looking at him somewhat sceptical. She has to know this isn’t all Beck wanted to ask, to assure himself.  
He takes a deep breath before he slowly says: “I’ve been thinking... I don’t want you to freak out or anything. We don’t have to do it at all, but... Since you said that you like pain I couldn’t help with certain fantasies. They already started before, really. You remember when we talked about how I’m supposed to not let you humiliate yourself in front of anybody by you having to apologize?”  
It happened after Jade made fun of Robbie’s sweater that was his grandmother’s who passed right the day before the incident. Jade didn’t know of the passing when she made fun of Robbie and claimed afterwards that Beck had to stop her when she was running into something like that because obviously she had to apologize to Robbie now and she felt humiliated and uncomfortable doing so, because that’s the person she is.  
“Yeah,” Jade responds, looking at him even more sceptical now because she can’t make the connection to their sex life.  
Well... “I asked you what I’m supposed to do. Like give you a time-out or spank you.” Another moment, then he dares to say: “I might have thought about the latter.”  
Jade looks at him silently for a moment. Then she wets her lip with her tongue before she asks: “Spanking me?”  
“We don’t have to do it,” Beck hurries to say. “We can also try it out the other way around if you’d like that because I also don’t think I’m opposed to that.” Her spanking him. As she also likes to give pain. Yeah, he fanatsizes much more about him spanking Jade but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t turn him on the other way around. “But... As you said you’re into pain, I thought I’d mention that I’d be interested to try it out.”  
“You aren’t turned on by giving pain,” Jade mildly notices.  
She knows him. Of course she knows that to be true.  
“I am turned on by you being turned on. And I like the control.” And he likes her letting him have that control. Her letting him do different things to her.  
“The control over me,” Jade adds and yes, especially over her. It’s not like he’s generally into control. He doesn’t think he is. He doesn’t think he would have this... kink with absolutely every girl he would be in a commited relationship with. But with Jade... Maybe, because she’s especially wild and uncontrollable... and even just the appearance of him having any control over her...  
“Yes. Like with the orgasm denial,” he confirms.  
That’s their thing for a while now. Him deciding over her orgasms and by now actually fully denying them in between. A month ago, he didn’t let her orgasm for a whole week while still having sex with her regularly and teasing her in between a whole lot.  
While being denied, she scratches him up so much more – and also likes it much harder herself to be honest. And he’s here for that. He loves how passionate she becomes, how... desperate.  
He continues after swallowing thickly: “I get incredibly turned on by the thought of...” He imagines spanking her and... what exactly is it about the fantasy? “I don’t know.”  
Jade knows. “Disciplining me. Punishing me.”  
Yes. Exactly.  
He only nods and she licks her lips another time before she promptly says: “Okay. I’m on board.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, definitely,” Jade confirms. “I’m turned on by our conversation alone.”  
Okay, wow. He can barely breathe as she starts to kiss him. One of these days, she may be the death of him, just because she’s so perfect for him.

Shit, does she get excited over it. They don’t directly do it. They take their time for the idea to settle, to make sure both of them really want it, even with more time to think about it.  
But she loves pain and she loves him controlling her. How can she not love this?  
She feels grounded by pain and honestly, also by control. Him deciding over her orgasms make them feel more real for her, somehow.  
Him ordering her into a position to then spank her? Maybe really to punish her for something she did? That almost makes her loose her breath and she pleasures herself to it more than she would ever care to admit.  
What also arouses her about it is that she trusts Beck with this. That she can and does trust him so much that she knows that he won’t misuse whatever power he might ever have over her. That she lets him do stuff like that to her.

A few days laters they kiss lazily on Beck’s couch one evening when Jade whispers against his lips: “Do you wanna try out the spanking thing anytime soon?”  
She notices the look in his eyes change ever so slightly, definitely aroused. She herself feels it tingle inside of her whole body, but especially between her legs, by only asking that question.  
“Do you feel like it right now?” he checks.  
She nods and he kisses her again. He obviously feels like it too.  
They kiss a few times again, before they finally break apart fully and both sit up all the way on the couch.  
“As this was your idea: How do you want me?” She sees that that question also turns Beck on. It does her too. Even only asking him, making it his decision alone. And she loves that he can make decisions like this, that he isn’t one of those people having trouble deciding stuff, making a big deal out of everything.  
She’s sure he knows exactly how he wants her for this but there’s something he feels he needs to say first: “As soon as you don’t like something, tell me.”  
“You know I will,” she easily answers. “You have to as well.”  
Eventually they will agree on a safe word, mainly for her to use. It will be necessary when Beck will handle Jade so roughly that she’ll instinctively protest and say no without really wanting him to stop. She will even start to beg him to stop sometimes because that arouses both of them so much, her begging for something and him saying no. Of course they need a safe word for Beck to know when Jade really does need him to stop and for Jade to be, as the word says, save.  
For now, they have to assure each other that they will both say when they feel uncomfortable, before they can venture any further.  
“Okay,” he nods, then: “You’re the one in control.” Just like with her orgasms, obviously. They both know that she’s really always in control. As soon as she wants to cum, she can make herself cum. As soon as she wants Beck to stop with anything, he will stop. Yes, they both like the thought of him in control, but they will always know that Jade ultimately can stop everything going on, as she should, as both of them always should.  
“I know,” she says again. “Now tell me how you want me.”  
Beck’s obviously nervous and Jade can’t blame him. They’re both vulnerable. She guesses you always are when you talk about your fantasies in bed. At least in a way. But they know they can trust each other and that means the world to both of them.  
“Over my knee?” Beck finally suggests, unsure, with a voice too high.  
Yes. Jade feels like she can’t breathe. “Okay. Do you want me to undress?”  
Beck considers for a moment, before he decides: “Let’s start fully dressed.” To ease into this. To see where their limits are. Especially where Jade’s limits are.  
Jade gets it. She can imagine them going possibly too hard and fast when they are both aroused and in the moment. It may be good to first see if this really is something for both of them with their clothes on and therefore a little bit of... constraint.  
He gets into a sitting position on the couch that allows her to lie over his legs which she does, on her stomach.  
She needs a bit to find a position in which she feels somewhat comfortable. She already feels a bit... humiliated but not in a bad way somehow. Because it’s Beck she’s with.  
“Okay,” she says after a moment and that’s what Beck waited for.  
She’s lying the right way around, so he can use his right hand, his dominant hand, for the spanking while he uses his other hand to hold her in place.  
Then he starts. He only does light slaps at first which is good for both of them to get a feel for the situation.  
Yet, when he stops after a moment to ask if it’s okay, she says: “Do it harder.”  
He does and she starts to actually feel them. It’s still not really pain but... it’s getting there. He does get braver and harder with every slap. And as her ass gets more sensitive with every slap anyway, there comes along the pain.  
Still... “Do one as hard as you can.”  
“Okay,” he says and the first time he draws a painful sound over her lips. Shit. That actually did hurt.  
“Everything alright?” Beck promptly checks.  
“Yeah, keep going,” she says because as much as that hurt... damn, is she aroused!  
He keeps spanking for a moment longer, lighter slaps again, before he finally says: “Let’s see.” His hands both go to the waistband on her jeans to undress her.  
She promptly helps, lifts her body up so it’s even possible and also opens it up. Beck pulls off her jeans and her underwear in one swift move and she gets out of them fully before she settles onto Beck’s legs again.  
He circles his hand on her ass and that’s already such a different feeling. His hand on her naked ass.  
And then he spanks her like that and that directly stings in the best way and shit, shit, shit, this might make her go crazy.  
He hits her a few times, before his hand rubs over her ass again and finally wanders between her legs. It’s as if he knows how hot she feels and how wet she is.  
Well, she also knows how hard he already is. She easily noticed his hard-on in his pants as she undressed from the waist down. And she lies on him in a way that she clearly feels it in her side. Which turns her on even more.  
He easily manipulates her with his fingers now, with her still over his knee, drawing moans over her lips. Until his fingers are gone again and suddenly, he hits her once more on her ass.  
“Fuck,” she murmurs and she can hear him smirk, much more self-confident than at the beginning of this which makes her go even more crazy: “Can you take a few more?”  
“Yes. Yes, please,” she’s hasty to respond and he spanks her again, a bit harder than before.  
Her ass quickly feels like it’s on fire. It hurts, but in such a good way. Her whole body tingles and burns and...  
“Fuck me, Beck,” she finally says and Beck immediately stops with the spanking.  
He steers her off of him and onto the couch. She scrambles over to it and wants to turn around, wants to face Beck to draw him to her, to take him in, but as he gets on his knees on the couch, he grabs her before she can turn.  
“Let me see your ass. It’s so damn red.”  
“Fuck, Beck,” she only murmurs, but promptly goes on all four on the couch with Beck behind her.  
It doesn’t take long for both of them to cum hard.

He’s spooning her on the couch afterwards. It’s silent in the RV until Beck softly asks: “Are you okay?”  
“Mhm,” Jade hums without hesitation. “Better than okay.”  
He smiles. He knows he can believe her and he’s glad that she feels that way. He presses a kiss into her neck.  
“Are you?” Jade then asks.  
Beck feels even warmer than before. A comfortable safety flows through every cell of his body.  
Jade loves and knows him. Of course she knows that he could very well feel shitty about what happened. About hurting her and getting aroused by it. That he could feel ashamed of himself and his whole behaviour.  
Because she loves him, Jade cares about him and doesn’t want him to feel that way.  
Well, he doesn’t. He knows he could, that it would be easy for him to feel that way. But not when the afterglow of their orgasms slowly dies down and Jade still has him holding her close. Not when she tells him that she’s better than okay, lying all comfortable in his arms.  
“Yeah,” he therefore says. He’s definitelyokay as well.  
But just because she said that she’s better than okay... “Are you sitll hurting?” Should he get her something? Maybe something to cool her skin?  
“Nah,” Jade answers though and he can absolutely hear her smirk as she adds: “I think you have to go a lot harder or longer for that.”  
He smirks too as he whispers into her neck: “I might do both.” If she’s willing, he would love to.  
“I might let you,” she says, just as quietly.  
She turns her head far enough around for them to kiss with Beck bending over her.  
Then he settles back, checking: “Need anything?”  
“Just this,” Jade says and Beck can’t help himself but pulling her even tighter against him.  
Yes, that’s also all he needs right now. Just this.


End file.
